


Of Gardens and Meditation.

by bruh_moments



Series: My Star Wars one-shot collection [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Meditation, Qui-Gon Jinn is the best dad, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Force, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruh_moments/pseuds/bruh_moments
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn brings a youngling Obi-wan to the Temple Gardens, for a simple lesson of the Force and guided Meditation.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: My Star Wars one-shot collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173803
Kudos: 10





	Of Gardens and Meditation.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Qui-Gon a lot. Like,  
> A l o t.

The Jedi Temple was calm.. _Peaceful._ A figure walked by the grandiose pillars that the ancient Temple held, his cloaked arms intact together. His elegant brown cloak billowed softly as he padded through, the clothing gave soft whispers as the man walked through. His long mane of light brown hair shifted slightly, as a breeze shifted through outside. He raised one hand to stroke his beard, a habit he adopted from a close friend. his Master, to be exact.

The Jedi continued to walk through the wide hallway that led outside, and eventually, the man exited the Great Temple. Another gentle breeze blew through the outside, and the man’s crystal blue eyes glanced upwards to capture and observe the clear skies. A small sigh exited his bearded mouth, as his eyes caught various ships and vehicles that flew across the blue, cloudless sky that the planet of Coruscant held.

  
Lowering his head, the Jedi progressed down the marble steps. He passed by several other Jedi, and they gave him kind smiles and respectful bows of their heads when they walked by. A Human youngling, accompanied by a Twi’lek youngling cried, “Master Qui-Gon, Master Qui-Gon!”  
The man who was named ‘Master Qui-Gon’ looked towards the young, lively boy who ran up and stopped to stand by his legs.  
An amused huff of laughter was emitted from the Jedi Master, and he kneeled down to meet him. He had met with this particular youngling several times, and he was quite an interesting young boy. The Jedi had expressed interest in him to become his young Padawan, but his former Master, Dooku, had thought otherwise.

  
“Obi-wan.. What are you doing out here? Aren’t you supposed to be in a Meditation session with Master Yoda?”  
The Jedi Master quipped, quirking an eyebrow towards the young boy who stood before him. The youngling averted his gaze, and shifted his feet from side to side. Through the Force, the Jedi Master felt his guilt and slight unease, and the Twi’lek girl quickly took the initiative to run off for her missing class as well, leaving Obi-wan alone with Master Qui-Gon.

  
He placed a hand on his small shoulder, and gently rubbed his thumb in small circles to reassure him. He heard the Youngling boy whisper, “..Yes, Qui-Gon. I didn’t want to go, because my friends wanted me to go and play with _them_ ,” The child murmured, sparing a nervous glance towards the elder man who kneeled before him.  
Qui-Gon gave a small smile, and he whispered, “Well, that was your choice wasn’t it? You could have made the right decision and stayed with Yoda. Rather you took the choice to go with your friends. Not very responsible, is it young one?”  
The Jedi Master gave the youngling a small lecture, and he saw Obi-wan frown. He replied, “Yes, Master.”

  
The Jedi Master began to raise himself upwards, but small hands took hold of his cloak, wanting him to stay at eye-level with the young boy. He gave a quick whisper, his greyish blue eyes wide,  
“You won’t tell Master Yoda, right?”  
A chuckle sounded from Jinn. The Master removed his hand from her shoulder, and he replied, raising a pointer finger to rest against his lips, “It will be done.”  
A bright smile and a gleeful giggle developed from Obi-wan, and the young child pulled the Jedi Master into a tight, warm hug. Slightly stunned, Qui-Gon blinked several times, before a warm smile spread across his bearded face as well. His infectious joy and happiness seeped into him as well, and he relished it. After several moments of their exchanged embrace, Qui-Gon brought himself away from the youngling. An idea suddenly seeped into his mind, and the Jedi raised one eyebrow. Perhaps he can take Obi-wan to Meditate with him, instead of Yoda. Of course, he had observed the youngling boy in a calm, Meditative state before, and it was rare for him to spare time to teach the youngling his own ideals and knowledge of the Force. It was a great opportunity to be taken.

The man whispered, “Well, would you like to come and Meditate with me, young one?”  
Immediately, Obi-wan cried, “Yes! Yes please! When do we start, Qui-Gon?”  
He expressed his eagerness by jumping up and down, giving youthful cries of laughter and joy. The man replied, enjoying the sight of the young boy engulfed in sheer exhilaration for such a simple feat they were to do.  
Qui-Gon Jinn raised himself upwards, saying, “Well, right now. Come along, youngling.”  
At that, the Jedi Master felt a small, grabby hand pull at his cloak once more. He looked down towards the boy, and a fond smile was shone on his face. Gently picking the young boy up, he felt his small arms wrap around his neck, and Obi-wan’s small face buried into his neck. Several Jedi Knights that walked by gave chuckles at the adorable sight that was before them. Qui-Gon wrapped an arm protectively around the youngling, and progressed down the Temple steps.

He entered the main courtyard of the Temple, and spied Jedi Masters sparring with their Padawans, teaching them the ways of lightsaber combat. The familiar hisses and clashes of the rods made of plasma were sounded, and echoed throughout the area. Qui-Gon marched through. He heard Obi-wan ask, “Master Qui-Gon? Where are we going?”  
  
The Jedi Master responded as he kept walking, “To the Gardens. There is a very special place where I Meditate, that I want to introduce you to.”  
This piped up the boy’s curiosity, for Qui-Gon felt it within the Force. He raised his head, and tilted his head. Obi-wan chewed his small lip, and studied Qui-Gon as he walked against the grass. Soon enough, Jinn walked through the gates, and progressed into the Gardens. Obi-wan had been here once before, multiple times. He was interested in the various flora and fauna that was held in the Temple’s Gardens, and often picked flowers that grew in the beds.

  
Purple, pink, yellow, and other various colors were shone on the flowers and curious plants as Qui-Gon walked, and his interest as to where they were going evaporated in the youngling boy. Now, he shone his endearing curiosity towards the flowers and wide expanses of plant beds as well. Several Jedi sat within the grass, in a very Meditative state. Qui-Gon walked by slowly and quietly, careful to not disturb them. Qui-Gon felt Obi-wan’s intense curiosity through the Force once more, almost like a buzzing aura that surrounded the youngling as he held him in his robed arms. He too, had felt the burning inquisitiveness that he shared when he was a mere youngling as well, and ironically enough, with the plants here in the Gardens as well.  
A small smile formed on his face at the mere thought of it. Qui-Gon then entered the neat shade of the trees, planted in neat rows. The leaves and growth shielded him from the Sun of Coruscant. It felt cool, and comforting. He felt Obi-wan’s small fingers begin to tap on his shoulders.  
He walked through the shaded green grass, and soon enough, he found a small crevice within the thick growth of the trees. Light filtered through it, and ever so gently, the Jedi Master brought young Obi-wan into his arms, and settled him down onto the ground. He heard him ask, “What now?”  
He kneeled down, and pointed towards the small entrance to his haven, not bothering to answer verbally.

  
The youngling looked towards the slight crevice, and looked back towards Qui-Gon. He gave him single, reassuring nod.  
Obi-wan approached the undergrowth and branch-filled crevice, and sparing Jinn one last glance, he crawled through. His brow furrowed, the boy grasped onto the smooth branches and wood, trying his best not to dirty his small cloak. Stepping over a gnarled root that jutted from the ground, he finally made her way out.  
His greyish-blue eyes widened, and a soft gasp was emitted from the child. The youngling brought his small hands up, as he surveyed the beautiful, and calming sight before him. In front of him mere feet away, was an apple tree, and roses, and various flowers surrounded the area, encasing it into a soft, flowery wall. Several birds twittered and sang their songs gently, going along in the melody of nature. The Living Force surrounded the youngling boy, and it calmed Obi-wan’s youthful soul. He felt so content and at peace, and he breathed a sigh.  
It was shaded too, as he looked up, and saw a tree that towered above him. The air here was crisp and cool, and he turned to face Qui-Gon Jinn, who crawled through the crevice, making his exit to their sanctuary.  
  
The Jedi Master gave a small grunt as he walked past by him, and sat himself by the trunk of the Apple Tree. He signified Obi-wan to come over, and Obi-wan did just that.  
The youngling carefully walked through the lush grass and small dandelions that were on the ground before him, and she marveled at the sight of it. He whispered to Qui-Gon, “It’s so.. _pretty._ ”  
Obi-wan walked up towards Jinn’s sitting form, and he studied him for several moments. Chewing his lip, a small habit the boy had developed, the six year old clambered onto Qui-Gon’s lap, and nestled within the comfort of his robes.

He felt him place a hand against his small back, and Obi heard him whisper,  
“It is a beautiful thing, young one. The Force is _alive_ here.. Can’t you feel it? Close your eyes..”  
Obi-wan did as he asked, and closed his bright blue eyes. He rested her head against his broad chest, leaning against him. He felt his comforting presence, alongside the mystical aura of the Force. It flowed through his very being, calming his mind, and his spirit. The youngling didn’t fight against it. He simply let herself be, remembering Master Yoda’s lessons on Meditation. Alone, but with the presence of Qui-Gon Jinn, and the Living Force.  
Qui-Gon felt his soon to be Padawan seep into a Meditative state, and he ran a hand through his auburn hair, just gentle and careful enough to not disrupt Obi.  
Qui-Gon already knew that he was to be his Padawan. He was very calm, alongside sharing his keen interest in him.

The Master felt a surge of overprotectiveness within himself, and his brow furrowed. He nearly felt like a father. He always had felt like one, really. A smile was generated on his bearded face from that thought.  
He lay against the bark of the Apple Tree, and rested his head against it, tilting his chin upwards. He too, opened himself up to the Force, and began to Meditate in Peace, with the youngling laying against him. This very Garden that he took refuge in was here back when he was a Youngling. He always succumbed to this area to connect and home his strengths in the Force, rather than being at the Temple. However, it was still a part of the Temple, but a mere segregated area in which he discovered himself.  
When he was apprenticed to Yan Dooku, often he would have his former Master come here and Meditate and accompany him. The two developed a very close relationship. A tight and keen companionship shared between the Master and the Padawan. It was a father and son-like relationship, and Jinn had always looked up to Dooku’s stoic persona for guidance.  
The Order always reminded Qui-Gon of the ties to having relationships such as these. Of course, Qui-Gon hadn’t had a care in the Galaxy. Jinn was notable for going against the Council’s wishes and Code. Very notable. Yoda had always warned him, but Qui-Gon was wise enough to not lose himself in the throes of emotion.  
He looked downwards and saw Obi-wan shift in his lap, and he gave a soft sigh. He gently stroked his clothed back, gazing at him fondly. Soon enough, Jinn heard delicate snores sounded from the asleep youngling. He too felt tiresome, and felt himself lost to the peaceful void of sleep.  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
